I Was Wrong
by Lyring
Summary: Elena está ocupada demais tentando recuperar sua memória para perceber que deseja mais do que apenas ela de volta. Damon&Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** A fic contém uma quantidade absurda de spoilers do episódio 2x08, então, se você não quiser saber o que acontece, aconselho a sair daqui.

Não, Vampire Diaries não me pertence.

* * *

**I Was Wrong**

"_Eu te amo._"

Elena Gilbert está ouvindo uma voz sutil em sua mente dizendo-lhe isto, mas ela não faz ideia do que seja.

"_Eu te amo._"

Ela sorri inconscientemente enquanto dorme, ainda sem fazer noção...

Então, ela acorda. O motivo pelo qual foi despertada de seu sono ainda é desconhecido, mas Elena senta-se na cama e observa o despertador ao seu lado. Ainda são quatro horas da manhã.

A sua atenção é desviada rapidamente do despertador, quando ela olha para as janelas e percebe que elas estão abertas. Elena se lembra de ter deixado-as abertas antes de dormir, porém, as cortinas estão balançando de uma maneira tão esvoaçante, que ela suspeita que alguém mais esteve em seu quarto.

"_Eu te amo..._"

A voz ainda está ecoando pela mente dela, como uma suave lembrança de um sonho que teve, mas não consegue se lembrar. Entretanto, algo ainda lhe diz que não foi um sonho.

Elena toca o colar que está em seu pescoço, mas, que diabo ele está fazendo ali? Ela não sabe responder. Lembra-se de ter o perdido no dia anterior... Então ele simplesmente surgiu no seu pescoço, como uma lembrança de algo que deveria esquecer...

Com várias dúvidas flutuando em sua mente, Elena levanta-se da cama e vai até o banheiro, onde lava o rosto.

Ela não está com sono, o que é bastante estranho, já que estava terrivelmente cansada. Ao encarar seu próprio reflexo, ela sabe que algo está errado. Demasiado errado.

Após vestir a primeira roupa que vê pela frente, Elena desce silenciosamente as escadas. Ela pega o seu casaco, que está jogado em cima do sofá da sala, e, depois pega as chaves do carro.

Talvez não seja nada do que ela está imaginando, mas ela precisa saber a verdade. Algo lhe diz que existe um buraco na sua memória – que não é um sonho; que nada foi um sonho.

Ela percebe que o tempo está bastante frio enquanto dirige até a mansão dos Salvatore. Depois de parar o carro na entrada da mansão e sair do mesmo, Elena caminho com passos decididos até a porta.

Tocar a campainha não é necessário; ela sabe que a sua presença fora anunciada antes mesmo que ela pusesse seus pés lá.

Quando ela adentra na casa, percebe que ela está mais silenciosa do que esperava que estivesse. "Onde está Stefan?" ela pensa, olhando para os lados.

Elena caminha até a sala, agora, com um pouco mais de cuidado.

Entretanto, ela se depara com uma cena que certamente não estava esperando: Damon está deitado em um dos sofás, com a cabeça despencando desconfortavelmente para fora de um dos braços; os olhos profundamente azuis fitando o nada, enquanto sua mão balança lentamente um copo com algo que Elena imagina que seja uísque.

"Ao que devo sua gloriosa presença?" ele pergunta, com os olhos ainda sem foco.

Elena não sabe o que dizer desta cena, mas ela certamente percebeu que a máscara dele deve ter caído em algum lugar...

"Você..." ela gagueja inutilmente. "O que você fez comigo?"

Aquela pergunta parece tirá-lo do transe no qual Damon estava. Ele levanta do sofá, aparentando não estar com pressa, e coloca o corpo com bebida em cima da mesa, enquanto caminha para mais próximo dela.

Elena ainda não sabe onde estava a máscara dele, mas ele deve tê-la achado enquanto caminhava até ela, porque os olhos dele tornaram-se repentinamente gélidos.

"Por que está achando que fiz algo para você?"

"Damon, não adianta tentar me esconder..." Elena começa. "Eu sei que há algo de errado comigo. Diga-me, de uma vez por todas, o que você fez comigo."

Uma sobrancelha dele arqueia-se teatralmente.

"Estou sinceramente ofendido com sua falta de fé em mim, querida Elena." Ele diz, e o tom dele está impregnado com puro sarcasmo.

"Eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras!" a voz dela altera-se. "Vamos, me devolva!"

"O que, exatamente, eu deveria te devolver?" Damon questiona.

"Devolva-me logo a memória que você retirou de mim!" agora, ela está gritando. Elena odeia o cinismo dele.

Então, a máscara dele parece cair ao chão outra vez. Os olhos dele estão fitando-a, mas Elena sabe que ele não está vendo ela de verdade. Eles estão sem foco algum.

"Eu não posso..." a voz dele não é mais do que um sussurro.

E é algo que definitivamente Elena não estava esperando. Ela dá um passo para trás, como se tivesse visto algo terrível.

"Você..."

"Elena... Eu não..." a voz dele se parte.

Ela não sabe mais o que esperar.

"Damon, por favor..." Elena quase suplica. "Devolva-me... Isto não é o certo..."

"Isto é mais certo do que você imagina..."

Mas ela não pode respondê-lo, porque, quando ela pisca outra vez, ele não está mais lá. E é como se ele nunca realmente tivesse estado.

* * *

Elena está vendo o professor dizer algo, mas ela não tem absoluta certeza do que é. A sua mente está vagando para o acontecimento de horas atrás.

O que Damon está escondendo dela? Será que é tão importante assim, que fez a máscara dele cair tão facilmente?

Mas ela também está com medo. Talvez ele tenha feito algo com ela... Algo do qual ela certamente não poderia se lembrar, porque talvez nunca mais quisesse encará-lo outra vez.

"Será?" ela se questiona, mas não obtém uma resposta para isto. Entretanto, ela está decidida a recuperar o que ela perdeu. Não importa para ela que tenha sido terrível; Elena só quer a memória dela outra vez, no lugar do qual ela nunca deveria ter saído.

Quando o sinal bate, indicando o final da aula, Elena arruma rapidamente suas coisas e caminha para fora do colégio.

O sol bate fortemente nos seus olhos, e, quando ela consegue se acostumar com ele, percebe que Stefan está a esperando na frente de seu carro.

Incerta, ela caminha para encontrá-lo.

"Você aparenta estar aérea," é o que ele diz, e ela não sabe como negar.

"Eu... Ahn, estava apenas lembrando-me de ontem..." Elena responde, sem ter coragem de contá-lo a verdade.

"Eu falei que seria mais prudente que você faltasse o colégio hoje," Stefan diz, enquanto abre a porta do carro para que ela entre.

"É sempre bom manter as aparências, sabe, saudável."

"É claro," ele sorri.

De repente, Elena tem uma idéia. Ela olha para ele novamente, e agora ela consegue enxergar uma boa oportunidade.

"Stefan?"

"Hum?"

"Será que é possível..." ela não sabe como explicar isso para ele sem revelar a verdade. "Bom, digamos que um vampiro tenha retirado a memória de alguém. Será que é possível que ele a devolva?"

Stefan olha para ela com curiosidade, para, depois, preocupação.

"Elena, você suspeita que tenham retirado alguma memória sua?" ele pergunta.

"Não!" Elena responde rapidamente, parecendo um pouco mais desesperada do que realmente gostaria de parecer. "Não... Eu só... Estava pensando sobre o assunto, então..."

Stefan parece relaxar um pouco com a resposta dela, apesar de ainda olhá-la desconfiado.

"Bom," ele começa, "é possível devolver a memória sim, basta apenas querer isto."

"Ah, obrigada."

Elena resolve que é melhor mudar de assunto, antes que ele fique realmente desconfiado de que alguém retirou uma memória dela. É melhor que ele não saiba do assunto.

Entretanto, depois de alguns minutos de conversa banal, Elena olha para a paisagem ao seu lado. O seu pensamento está distante mais uma vez.

Ela irá convencer Damon de devolver sua memória, custe o que custar.

* * *

Quando Elena entra em seu quarto outra vez, ela vê a janela aberta e sabe que alguém está lá. Ela obviamente acompanhou o carro de Stefan com o olhar, para ter certeza de que ele iria embora, então, só há uma opção...

"Damon?" ela questiona, olhando para os lados atentamente.

"Elena querida," a voz dele vem do banheiro, "você ainda guarda os remédios para dor aqui? Talvez o Gilbert Júnior tente suicídio com eles novamente..."

Quando ele aparece na porta do banheiro segurando o vidro de remédios, Elena rola os olhos, e os retira da mão dele.

"Deixe os meus remédios em paz, Damon." Ela diz, enquanto entra no banheiro e coloca o vidro outra vez em cima dentro do armário da pia.

Damon está deitado relaxadamente na cama dela, quando ela volta para o quarto.

"Você não deveria ter tanta intimidade para invadir meu quarto. Eu ainda não o perdoei."

Ele não parece se abalar com a demonstração de grosseria dela; apenas arqueia as sobrancelhas em descaso.

"Pois eu creio que você deveria me perdoar," ele responde simplesmente.

"E por que eu deveria fazê-lo?" Elena indaga, enquanto para em frente ao espelho e solta os cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo. "Gostaria de um motivo convincente."

"Você quer um motivo convincente?" ele rapidamente sai da cama dela, e o reflexo dele aparece logo atrás dela no espelho. "Então, você o terá."

Elena o olha pacientemente, apenas esperando que ele prossiga.

"Se você me perdoar, eu lhe devolverei a memória que você tanto quer."

A proposta desperta o interesse dela, mas Elena ainda não confia direito nele.

"Tenho uma idéia melhor, Damon," ela vira-se para encará-lo. "Que tal você devolver a minha memória, e, depois que eu a tiver, decido se devo perdoá-lo ou não?"

"Seria o justo," Damon responde, outra vez, com descaso. "Mas apenas para você. Eu preciso ter as minhas garantias antes de devolver sua procurada memória."

"Por que tantas garantias?" Elena diz curiosamente. "O que você fez comigo de tão bruto, que precisa que eu o perdoe antes de me mostrar realmente?"

Damon começa a caminhar ao redor dela.

"Não se preocupe, eu não a violei..." ele responde, e o tom dele está coberto de sarcasmo.

"Damon..." ela o repreende, virando-se para encará-lo de novo. "Eu estou falando sério. Por que você precisa disto? Por que precisa que eu o perdoe para devolvê-la?"

"Na verdade, eu não preciso," Damon revela. "Estou apenas aproveitando a oportunidade..."

A resposta dele não a agrada nenhum pouco.

"Aproveitando a oportunidade?" ela praticamente cospe. "Aproveitando? É só isto que você faz? Aproveitar as oportunidades? Aproveitar-se dos outros, Damon? E ainda quer que eu o perdoe?"

Ele olha para ela, aparentando estar surpreso.

"Talvez eu não devesse mais ser sincero..." ele diz, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Elena dá um suspiro cansado.

"Damon, devolva a minha memória e vá embora daqui."

Damon anda até ela rapidamente, segurando-a pelos ombros.

"Eu a devolverei, Elena. Quando você menos esperar, eu a devolverei."

Mais uma vez, ela pisca, e ele não está mais lá. Ela sabe que, talvez, não deva acreditar nele. Mas os olhos dele pareceram cheios de emoções daquela vez... Talvez ele estivesse falando realmente a verdade.

Ela não sabe. Na verdade, ela não está se importando. Está ocupada demais se perguntando como o cômodo se tornou tão frio de repente...

* * *

**N/A:** Deixem-me saber as suas opiniões!

Beijos.

_(Atualizada em 18.09.2011 para corrigir eventuais erros ortográficos.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** A fic contém uma quantidade absurda de spoilers do episódio 2x08, então, se você não quiser saber o que acontece, aconselho a sair daqui.

Não, Vampire Diaries não me pertence.

* * *

**I Was Wrong**

Elena está vendo-os de longe. Ambos estão parecendo tão frágeis, aprisionados daquela maneira.

Stefan está claramente desacordado; Damon, por sua vez, ainda parece ter parte de sua consciência. Elena sabe que ambos foram fragilizados através de aplicações de verbena – e isso os destrói tão dolorosamente quanto o possível.

Ela quer fazer algo, mas não sabe o que pode fazer para ajudar. Ela não sabe por onde começar, ou quem deveria soltar primeiro.

Talvez devesse soltar Stefan, mas seria um fardo carregá-lo daquela maneira e partir para soltar Damon...

Não.

Ela precisa de ajuda, mas a trilha de fogo está alcançando-os rapidamente. A trilha parte para Stefan antes, e ela observa enquanto ele queima.

Elena sabe que não pode deixar que isto aconteça com Damon. Ela não pode perdê-los de uma vez só.

"Damon, não!" ela grita, correndo para alcançá-lo antes da trilha furiosa.

Ela o agarra pela cintura, puxando-o para fora daquilo. Os olhos profundamente azuis dele estão fitando-a atentamente, mas ela não dirá mais nada.

Ela só quer salvá-lo... Ela não pode perdê-lo.

Então, a trilha de fogo os alcança. Elena consegue senti-la primeiro, quando o fogo toca os seus pés. Mas Damon está acordado outra vez.

Ele a joga para trás, e o fogo o atinge impiedosamente.

"Damon... Não... Por favor..." ela chora, mas não pode alcançá-lo de novo.

Ele fora destruído... Tentando salvá-la...

"Não..." ela murmura, mas percebe que tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho.

Elena abre os olhos, em um misto de alívio e medo. Ela está confusa.

Uma mão quente toca as costas dela, trazendo-a mais para a realidade.

"Teve um pesadelo?" o dono da mão pergunta, mas ela se decepciona ao ver que a voz não pertence a quem ela estava pensando.

Stefan está sentado ao lado dela.

Droga, o que ela quer dizer com aquilo? Ela não pode estar decepcionada! Ela ama Stefan. _Stefan_. Aquela droga de sonho não significa nada para ela.

Completamente nada.

"Sim..." ela responde, agora olhando para o teto.

"Por que não me diz como foi?"

"Foi apenas um sonho ruim, não vale a pena lembrá-lo..." é a resposta dela, e ela espera que tenha sido convincente.

"Tudo bem."

Stefan a puxa para um abraço, e ela rapidamente coloca uma mão no ombro dele, parando-o.

"Stefan, eu ainda pretendo manter o que lhe disse antes," ela diz, tentando lembrá-lo de quando terminou com o mesmo.

"Oh, desculpe." Stefan responde, levantando-se da cama, enquanto lança para ela um olhar triste. "Nós... Nós podemos conversar a respeito disto outra hora. Você ainda tem que se arrumar para o colégio."

Elena simplesmente acena, dando-o oportunidade para ir embora, e ele o faz. Mas ela não está tão certa se gostaria de conversar com ele sobre o assunto...

* * *

Desta vez, quando Elena caminha para fora do colégio, ela percebe que Stefan não está mais lá. Ela foi realmente clara com os limites que impôs para eles, e não é como se ela estivesse realmente decepcionada por ele não esperá-la daquela vez.

Ela se sente livre para respirar e para pensar claramente sobre como recuperar a sua memória – ainda que Damon tenha dito que a devolveria alguma hora – e, tudo isto, sem sentir-se culpada por ter Stefan olhando-a amorosamente.

No entanto, quando Elena abre a porta de seu carro, depara-se com Damon sentado no banco do passageiro, esperando-a.

As esperanças dela sobre ter a sua liberdade rapidamente se desmancham.

"Olá," ele diz distraidamente enquanto olha os CDs dela.

"Damon..." ela rola os olhos, para depois retirar bruscamente os CDs da mão dele.

Ele ergue o rosto para fitá-la, aparentando estar ofendido.

"Sabia que fazer algo assim é falta de educação?" E Elena sabe que ele só está fingindo. "Pensei que houvesse aprendido bons modos, Elena."

"Acho que nós realmente não podemos citar os maus educados por aqui..." ela o fita perigosamente, após ligar o carro.

Damon assobia.

"Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou."

Entretanto, só nesse momento que Elena percebe que está o levando para a sua casa. Ela quase bate em sua própria testa, perguntando-se como tinha sido tola o suficiente para não notar isso antes.

"Damon, o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela pergunta, após parar o carro.

"Não se preocupe, não estou tentando violá-la," a resposta dele é sarcástica, mas Elena não se importa com isto – acostumou-se duramente com isso.

"Você sabe que eu estou falando sério," Elena diz.

"E por que eu não estaria?"

"Porque você está sendo claramente sarcástico."

"Não quer dizer que eu não estou falando sério," Damon rebate, tentando deixá-la sem resposta.

"Certo," é o que ela diz. "Considerando o ponto que você estava falando sério, e não está aqui para tentar me violar, então, o que mais estaria fazendo aqui?"

"Bom..." Damon parece considerar a pergunta dela por alguns segundos, até voltar a encará-la. "Se você me convidar para o almoço, talvez eu te dê uma resposta concreta..."

Elena rola os olhos mais uma vez e, no entanto, não nega.

* * *

"Então...?" Elena pergunta, sentando-se ao lado de Damon na mesa.

"Então o quê?" ele responde inocentemente.

"Ainda estou esperando que você me diga o motivo de estar aqui."

"Então, certamente, você pode esperar mais um pouco," Damon responde, recostando-se na cadeira.

"Damon," ela o repreende.

Mas Damon não a responde logo – ele se estica mais relaxadamente na cadeira e lhe lança um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Não é para violá-la, vigiá-la e muito menos devolver a memória que você tanto está esperando que eu devolva..." ele começa como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. "Digamos que estou aqui para me envolver fielmente em seus assuntos particulares com meu irmão."

Ela deveria ter imaginado.

"Se você sabe que são particulares, deveria saber, também, que seu envolvimento não terá nenhum resultado."

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha, agora, olhando-a com dúvida.

"Isto quer dizer que você deixará o pobre vampiro com coração partido, ou que irá me deixar fora deste assunto?" ele questiona.

"Bom..." agora, é ela quem está com dúvida. "Talvez ambos."

"Oh," Damon diz teatralmente. "Estou, sinceramente, com pena dele."

O olhar que Elena lança para ele, diz claramente que ela não está acreditando nisto. Entretanto, ela não diz nada. Apenas espera que ele fale de novo.

"E qual o grande motivo para deixá-lo abandonado desta maneira?" ele parece estar mais curioso.

"Damon, já não falei que seu envolvimento não terá resultado?"

"Você não foi suficientemente decidida a respeito disto."

Ela sabe que não. E deveria ter imaginado que, sendo Damon, ele se aproveitaria da clara falta de decisão dela.

"Agora eu estou decidida, então..."

"Certo."

A rápida desistência dele faz com que ela o encare curiosamente.

"Você não veio aqui apenas para perguntar sobre isto, não foi?" Ela finalmente havia percebido.

"Acredite, eu não gastaria meu tempo com tão pouco."

A voz de Damon ainda está um pouco sarcástica, mas Elena sabe que está conseguindo corromper a máscara dele.

"Entretanto, o meu objetivo principal também foi atingido," ele continua depois que ela se perde claramente em seus pensamentos.

"E qual seria ele?"

Quando ela olha em seus olhos azuis, ela sabe que a máscara dele não mais existe. Eles a olham de uma maneira que nunca fizeram antes.

Ou, pelo menos, ela crê que nunca havia olhado antes, ainda que algo a diga que ela já viu aquele olhar intenso.

Talvez.

"Ver você..."

Com este pequeno sussurro, ela sabe que já não há mais nenhuma evidência da máscara que ele utiliza diariamente.

Elena estica a mão para tocá-lo, sem saber direito o motivo, mas é tarde – Damon já se fora.

* * *

**N/A:** Deixem-me saber as suas opiniões!

Beijos.

_(Atualizada em 18.09.2011 para corrigir eventuais erros ortográficos.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** A fic contém uma quantidade absurda de spoilers do episódio 2x08, então, se você não quiser saber o que acontece, aconselho a sair daqui.

Não, Vampire Diaries não me pertence.

* * *

**I Was Wrong**

"Elena?" a voz de Stefan, agora soando preocupada, penetra em seus pensamentos.

Elena pisca confusamente algumas vezes, até fitá-lo e notar o erro que havia cometido. Deixara-se perder em seus pensamentos enquanto Stefan tentava conversar sobre o rumo do relacionamento dos dois.

Por que diabo ela está fazendo aquilo? Ela não entende.

"Desculpe, Stefan, eu..." Ela o quê? Bem, ela não sabe dizer.

Elena simplesmente não pode dizer para ele que se perdeu em suas memórias com Damon, enquanto tentava desvendar duramente o que é que ele está escondendo dela.

"Está tudo bem," ele diz compreensivamente, mas o olhar que ele lança para ela não é tão compreensivo.

Elena sabe que ele está magoado com a clara falta de consideração dela.

"O que você dizia?" ela pergunta, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Eu estava dizendo que, agora que Katherine está aprisionada, ela não será um problema em nosso caminho. Entretanto, eu percebi que você está ocupada demais pensando em outras coisas para se interessar em voltar para mim."

"Stefan..." Elena começa, sem ter certeza do que vai dizer. "Não é só Katherine. Você sabe que, embora ela esteja aprisionada lá embaixo, eu serei eternamente procurada."

"Não quer dizer que você não possa voltar para mim, Elena. Nós podemos fazer isso. Juntos."

Elena sabe que não é um bom motivo. Mas, droga, ela está tentando inventar desculpas esfarrapadas e Stefan definitivamente não está ajudando.

"Eu sei, Stefan. Eu só penso que, talvez, seja melhor desta maneira," ela sabe que as palavras dela irão machucá-lo fortemente e mexe-se contra o banco, inquieta. "Talvez nós não devêssemos ficar juntos. Para quê nós ficaríamos? Uma hora, algum dos originais me achará, e não será você ou o Damon que irão me salvar. Talvez eu só tenha que morrer."

Stefan não a responde logo, o que ela acha estranho. A última frase dela foi especialmente dramática, e ela esperava que ele fosse retrucá-la imediatamente – da maneira que ele sempre faz quando eles falam sobre esse assunto.

Entretanto, tudo o que ele está fazendo é encará-la, com um misto de tristeza e... Bom, talvez, compreensão. Mas ela não entende o que ele está compreendendo.

"Está tudo bem, Elena. Está tudo bem," o tom de voz dele é duramente baixo. "Eu entendi... Bom... Eu só... Só..."

"Desculpe-me, Stefan."

Elena sabe que ele está visivelmente abalado. Ela sente pena dele, mas não se levanta para abraçá-lo. Não pode confortá-lo agora.

Quando Stefan vai embora, Elena apenas percebe a similaridade com o sonho que tivera dias atrás. No exato momento em que ela o dispensou, foi como se ela tivesse queimado ele, com a sua própria trilha de fogo.

E, quando ela vê isso, tudo o que ela quer é correr para salvar Damon, porque sabe que não suportaria perdê-lo...

* * *

Elena entra em seu quarto, com mais dúvidas do que nunca. Ela não sabe direito o que deve pensar, ou como ela deve agir.

Ainda com dúvidas em sua mente, ela caminha até o banheiro, onde toma um banho rápido e troca a roupa para uma realmente confortável.

Então, de volta ao quarto, Elena deita em sua cama e fecha os olhos, ainda que sem qualquer plano de dormir. Ela apenas quer pensar, ainda que não saiba no quê...

Quando ela sente um calor repentino em seu quarto, não precisa abrir os olhos para dizer que Damon está deitado ao seu lado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" ela questiona, mas seu tom não é grosseiro.

"Nossa," a voz de Damon a responde. "Pensei ter sido silencioso."

"Você foi."

"Então você está desenvolvendo o dom da vidência?" Damon não está sendo sarcástico. Muito pelo contrário; Elena pode até dizer que ele está sorrindo.

Ela também sorri.

"Talvez, talvez..." ela responde.

"Sabe, tenho de admitir que estou realmente impressionado com você," Ele diz, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio. Elena sabe que ele está verdadeiramente surpreso. "Esperava encontrá-la chorando desoladamente."

Elena abre os olhos, mas não o encara. Em vez disto, ela está olhando para o teto.

"Então você certamente não me conhece direito."

"Gostaria muito de ter o prazer de conhecê-la direito, se você me permitir..." A voz dele indica que o Damon sarcástico não está lá.

E ela pode até dizer que ele sabe que está sem a máscara; que ele está fazendo questão de não usá-la.

"Damon..." ela diz, mas apenas por não saber o que dizer.

Ela ouve Damon se movendo, para, um segundo depois, vê-lo em cima dela.

Os olhos dele encaram-na tão sinceramente, que, ainda que ela estivesse com todas as suas defesas em alerta naquele momento, ela sabe que todas teriam ido para o chão naquele segundo.

Entretanto, ainda que não estivesse preparada para aquilo, ela está querendo.

Ela queria vê-lo daquela maneira, queria ver os olhos dele demonstrar todas aquelas emoções que nunca viu demonstrá-los, mas sabe que ele já o fez algum dia...

Os dois estão se encarando tão profundamente, que ela nem ao menos percebe que seu colar está jogado do outro lado da cama.

"Quando você menos esperar..." o hálito dele entra em contato com o seu rosto, e ela já não sabe de nada.

Elena está completamente perdida nos olhos dele. Ela também não percebe quando a escuridão a toma, porque ela continua a vê-los...

* * *

"Eu só tenho que dizer isto uma vez..." ela vê os olhos azuis se aproximando dela outra vez. "Você só tem que ouvir..."

E ela está ouvindo, mas está perfeitamente incapaz de dizer algo.

"Eu te amo, Elena..." e todas aquelas emoções que ela já vira nos olhos dele estão lá outra vez, mas agora ela sabe o que quer dizer.

"E é porque eu te amo, que não posso ser egoísta com você..." Ele está dizendo, e ela está se perdendo cada vez mais. "Porque você não pode saber disto; eu não mereço você. Mas meu irmão merece."

Então ele se aproxima mais dela, e deposita um beijo em sua testa. Ela quer segurá-lo, mas ela não sabe como.

"Deus, eu desejo que você não tenha que esquecer isto..." a voz dele está mais frágil do que Elena nunca viu. "Mas você tem."

Uma lágrima solitária rola pela bochecha dele, e ela quer limpá-la, mas ela está tão concentrada em seus olhos...

E a escuridão a pega outra vez.

* * *

Quando Elena acorda, Damon não está do seu lado. Não mais.

Ela não sabe o que dizer; então tudo o que ela faz é por impulso. Elena levanta-se da cama em um jato, e veste a primeira roupa que vê pela frente.

Desta vez, ela não está interessada em saber que horas são. Ela só quer encontrá-lo, sabe lá Deus onde ele está, e ter certeza de que ela não o perdeu.

Quando ela corre desesperadamente pelo corredor, acaba colidindo com seu irmão.

"Elena, o que você...?" Jeremy questiona visivelmente assustado com a atitude dela, mas Elena não se importa em respondê-lo.

Enquanto ela dirige, milhões de pensamentos correm pela sua cabeça. Ela não sabe por que está tão desesperada, afinal, ela já suspeitava daquilo antes...

Entretanto, parece que ver aquilo acontecer, é absolutamente diferente. Ela esperava que a sua memória pudesse ser qualquer coisa, menos o maior momento de fraqueza dele.

Ela não pode conviver com isto. Elena simplesmente não pode acordar, após ter se lembrado de tudo, e fingir que está tudo bem para ela continuar daquela maneira.

Elena não para na frente da mansão Salvatore – em vez disso, ela continua a dirigir, adentrando a floresta ao redor da mesma.

Quando ela percebe que está nas ruínas da antiga mansão, ela finalmente para, e solta do carro rapidamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" a voz de Damon a questiona, e ela vira para trás para encará-lo.

Elena não sabe se ele está surpreso por ela ter o encontrado, ou porque ela quis encontrá-lo.

Mas ela não sabe explicar como sabia que ele estaria lá. Ela imaginou que, aquele sendo o local em seu sonho, seria onde tudo terminaria também...

Ela espera que haja um início naquele término.

"Por que você não a devolveu antes? Por que você me fez... Você..." a voz dela morre, quando ela é rapidamente surpreendida pela aproximação veloz dele.

"Elena, você está sem o colar," Damon observa, claramente ignorando todas as besteiras que ela havia dito. "Se você quiser... Se você achar melhor... Eu posso apagar todas as suas memórias, e convencê-la do que é melhor para você."

"Do que é melhor para mim?" ela indaga, sem entender. "O que você acha que é melhor?"

"Você sabe, você deveria voltar para o Stefan," ele diz, e não é a resposta que ela estava esperando ouvir. "Ele sim é o melhor para você."

Ela não faz noção do por que dele estar dizendo aquilo.

"Você não tem direito de dizer o que é melhor para mim, Damon..."

"Eu posso apenas apagar as suas memórias agora, e sumir tão rapidamente, que você nem fará noção de onde está..."

"Então as apague!" Elena diz, agressivamente. "Apague, e eu farei tudo outra vez!"

Novamente, ao contrário do que ela estava esperando, Damon lança um sorriso para ela. E, pela primeira vez, ela sabe que é sincero.

"Exatamente o que deveria dizer..." ele diz.

"Apenas faça exatamente o que você deve fazer agora."

Então, Damon Salvatore beija Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**N/A:** Um agradecimento para vocês que acompanharam a fic até aqui! Não se esqueçam de me deixar saber o que acharam, e que críticas sempre serão bem vindas.

Beijos e até a próxima!

_(Atualizada em 18.09.2011 para a correção de eventuais erros ortográficos.)_


End file.
